ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie
The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie is an upcoming 2020 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-medieval comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Charlie Bean, and written by Michelle Morgan, Jared Stren, Raphael Bobs-Wakesberg, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It is scheduled to release in theaters on September 25, 2020. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION Storyline In this big-screen NEXO KNIGHTS adventure, an epic war for their home kingdom Knighton chooses upon young Master Builder Clay Moorington, as well as his friends, that are all Futuristic Warriors. Led by wizard Merlock, as his spells are as professional as they can be, they must do battle against the evil dark lord jester named Jestro, The Worst Dude Ever, as well as an evil talking book of monsters as they plan to take over the kingdom. Pitting mech against mech and friend against foe this epic showdown between great and evil will put our graduating knights but courier wise counterparts on the test to save mankind as they must rank their numbers and pull them together in order to unlock their full Nexo powers. Cast * Patrick Stewart - Merlock/Perlock Jefferson *Zac Efron - Clay Moorington *Micheal Pena - Jestro *Megan Fox - Ruina *Emma Roberts - Macy Halbert *Danny McBride - Axl *Jimmy Fallon - Aaron Fox *Bill Hader - Lance Richman *Thomas Middleditch - Robin Underwood ("Robbie") *Kristen Schaal - Ava Prentice *Ed Helms - King Halbert *Maya Rudolph - Queen Halbert *Seth Rogen - The Book of Monsters *Jennifer Conelly - Nexo Computer *Melissa Sturm - Medusa *Dan Aykroyd - Foot Clan Leader *Ansel Elegort - Cheerleader #1 *Ilana Glazer - Cheerleader #2 *Naomi Watts - The Mayor of Knighton *Frances McDormand - IT Super Nerd *Daniel Baxter - Robo D.J *Wendy Williams - herself *Jimmy Kimmel - himself *Niki Yang - General Lawrence *David Burrows - General Jeffy *Will Forte - General Dave *Nathan Mack - Peter Sets Wave 1 * Knights Academy * Blue Three-Headed Dragon Mech * Heavy Metal Machine * Music Master * Mace Thrower * Axe Carrier * Rolling Castle * Jestro Robo Socko * Futuristic City of Knighton * Knighton Bandit Chase * Cthulhu Mech * Turtle Bomb Thrower * The Dark Arena (Castle of The Ultimate Ultimate Colossus) * Wizard Falls Wave 2 * JESTRO, JESTRO, JESTRO! * Chicken Mech * Plant Eater * Jestro's Evil Castle * Movie Making Kit Minifigures Line * P.J Jestro * Merlock * Knights Tournament Host * Cthutlu Soldier * Summertime Aaron * Knighton Graduatie Clay Moorington * Mr. Cinabon * Blazer The Guartiar Rocker * Snake Lady * Knights Traning Macy * Knights Training Lance * JPL Technician * The Foot Clan * Medusa * Penny The Royal Princess * Alex The Roll Drummer * Tuxedo Lance * Newt Solider * Robbie * Magican Jestro * Jestro Soundtrack * Panic! at The Disco - Shut Up and Be a Man * Pompeii (Conor Mayhead Cover) * CARPARK NORTH - Unbreakable * Ansel Elgort - Boo Clay * Adam Lambert - We're Friends Again ft. Maroon 5 * U2 - Sir New Me * Michael Pena - It's Jestro ft. The Living Tombstone * Justin Timberlake - Let's Groove * Mark Mothersbaugh - LEGO Knights Shop * Mark Mothersbaugh - Welcome to School * Mark Mothersbaugh - Power Outage * Mark Mothersbaugh - Jestro Attacks * Mark Mothersbaugh - Confront of The Foot Clan * Mark Mothersbaugh - Use of Weapons * Mark Mothersbaugh - Goatzilla Rises * Mark Mothersbaugh - A Wish And A Runied Kingdom * Mark Mothersbaugh - Journey to Oak Tree Forrest * Mark Mothersbaugh - Sword Rivalry * Mark Mothersbaugh - Grave Amount of Foot Clan Leaders * Mark Mothersbaugh - Knights To The Recuse * Mark Mothersbaugh - Arm Popping Flying Lesson * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Snake Lady * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Dark Arena * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Power of Nexo Shields * Mark Mothersbaugh - Monstorx Attacks * Mark Mothersbaugh - That's Right Goat Come To Papa * Mark Mothersbaugh - Big Hug Triva/Goofs * It was announced by Warner Bros in 2018 that along with Justice League, Billion Brick Race and Star Wars, Nexo Knights would also have it’s big-screen release because it crossed over with Ninjago on Cartoon Network. * Although Clay is conformed to be in this movie, it is not his first cinematic appearance. He has made several cameos in The LEGO Movie Sequel. * Like previous adaptations, the film will use CGI Animated Bricks in stop motion * Some Knights have new hairpieces in the movie and same hairpieces from the show * Before the Minecraft Movie, there was a short called The Wizard * The Wizard Invloves Merlock fighting an Eagle * This is the fourth LEGO Movie whose music compossed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who did The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie and The LEGO Movie Sequel. * Danny Zuko from the movie Grease makes a beirf cameo on the bus alongside Lloyd Garmadon which is a callback to The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * Goatzilla not only reference to the giant beast monster Godzilla, it is also a callback to Gravity Falls: Enter The LEGO Multiverse where Lord Illuminati‘s weridness wave transforms Stans pet Goat into a hideous giant monsterous creature. * This is Micheal Pena's second time staring in a LEGO movie as Jestro in The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie and Kai in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2020 films Category:The LEGO Movie